IS THAT YOU?
by barbiebaek61
Summary: Pertemuan singkat di masa lalu yang membuat matanya jatuh hati tak berarti apa apa setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kami tak lagi saling mengenal, namun hati ini seperti mengenali siapa pemiliknya. HUNBAEK/KRISBAEK/CHANBAEK(soon)/Yaoi/T
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**

Ini ff yaoi, boyslove, boysxboys, so dont read if you dont like. Untuk menghindari yg namanya bash lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo gasuka yaa...

INI FF BUKAN BUATAN BB YA! Salah satu member FYG (named Mei) minta tolong post di ffn bb. Tapi tetep yaoi dan selamanya yaoi kok hehehe. Namun pengeditan dan segalanya tetaplah author bb yang menulis. So dont blame at her if u found so much mistakes. typo i mean, or other..

 **Author**

Barbie Baekhyun

 **Main Cast**

BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

 **Other**

OOH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

KRIS WU

KIM JONG IN

DO KYUNGSOO

 **Rating**

T

 **Genre**

Drama, hurt.

.

.

.

.

 **BARBIEBAEK PRESENT**

.

.

.

 _ **IS THAT YOU?**_

.

.

.

.

~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah itu mobil Park Chanyeol?!" tanya salah satu diantara perkumpulan siswa.

"Iyaa! Itu fixo! Woah!" teriak satunya lagi.

"OPPA! FIXOO! WOAAHH!" teriak para yeoja yang mengidolakan ketika empat buah mobil sport memasuki area sekolah.

FIXO? Itu adalah nama 'geng' yang paling disegani para guru dan idolanya para yeoja di Light High School. Mobil sport itu terparkir rapi diarea parkir sekolah. Walaupun mereka adalah anak – anak dari orang terpandang, mereka masih mau mengikuti beberapa aturan. Ingat, hanya beebrapa aturan saja.

Sang pemilik mobil bewarna hitam keluar dari mobilnya. Teriakan kembali terdengar.

"PARK CHANYEOL! OPPAA!" begitulah kira – kira teriakan para yeoja disana.

Dengan dasi yang tak terpakai rapi dan tas yang disampirkan hanya satu tali dibahunya, dan jangan lupa, kacamata hitam dan poni yang dinaikkan membuat ia semakin tampan. Setelah ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat didepan mobilnya. Setelah itu, diikutin oleh 4 temannya yang keluar juga dari mobil mereka masing – masing.

"WOAH! OH SEHUN!"

"YAK! ITU KIM JONGIN! Dia semakin tampan saja! OPPA!"

"BUKANKAH ITU YIFAN?! WOAHH! OPPA!"

"Betul! Dan itu bukankah Kyungsoo oppa? Sejak kapan ia masuk kedalam FIXO?"

"Hm, sejak kapan ia masuk FIXO? Bukannya ia tidak berasal dari keluarga terpandang?"

"Molla.. Tapi ia juga terlihat tampan."

"Hm, tapi aku tetap mengidolakan Park Chanyeol, haha"

Begitulah ributnya ketika kelima namja itu memasuki area sekolah. Kalian pasti bingung bukan, siapa Kyungsoo. Dahulunya, Kyungsoo bukanlah member dari FIXO. Karena suatu hal, yang ia terpaksa masuk kedalam kelompok yang sangat berpengaruh disekolahnya.

"Kajja." Ajak sang ketua kelompok disana, Park Chanyeol. Mereka mulai memasuki lorong sekolah dan menuju kekelas 'khusus' mereka, yang diiringi oleh fans – fans mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau ingat perjanjian kita bukan? Jika kau langgar saja, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Suara berat dan pelan Chanyeol memasuki indra pendengarannya. Itu terdengar sangat mengerikan jika kalian tahu saat itu.

"N-ne.. Cha-chayeol-ssi..." jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Kalian bubarlah! Masuk kedalam kelas masing – masing." Ucap Jongin.

"Ne oppa!" seketika mereka langsung bubar dari depan kelas 'khusus' mereka.

Saat mereka ingin memasuki kelasnya, seseorang memanggil nama anggota baru mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriaknya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil sangan terkejut melihat kehadiran temannya itu.

"Kenapa kau disana? Kajja, Lee seonsaengnim sebentar lagi masuk kita-"

"Nuguseyo?" suara bariton itu menghentikan ocehan namja itu.

"Apa urusanmu? Ck, kajja kyungsoo-" saat namja itu ingin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, sebuah tangan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya menahan dan menghempaskannya.

"Jutru urusanku. Kau siapa dan apa urusanmu dengan," chanyeol melihat kyungsoo sekilas ".. temanku? Kau siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Teman? Sejak kapan Kyungsoo-"

"Baekhyunee!" teriak seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Ya! Kau ini, Lee seonsaengnim sudah masuk. Kajja!"

"Tunggu aku harus-" tangannya sudah tertarik oleh temannya itu, dan mereka masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Lirikan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo bungkam sehingga tak bisa berkata – kata lagi. Mereka pun masuk kedalam kelas dan menunggu guru yang akan masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

' _mianhe, baekhyun-ah..'_ batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 _ **IS THAT YOU?**_

.

.

.

"Jinjja?! Jadi Kyungsoo-" suara itu terhenti ketika temannya tidak membungkam mulutnya.

"Baek, pelankan suaramu, atau kita akan dapat masalah. Arra?"

"Ne, Lu. Tapi kenapa? Dan kenapa bisa?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, Baek. Dan kau, bukankah diprediksi masuk kesekolah lagi minggu depan?"

"Molla. Lagipula, di Jepang tidak enak, Lu. Aku tidak suka suasana disana." Katanya sambil menyeruput jus Strawberry kesukaannya.

"Tidak suka kau bilang? Ck, kau ini baek. Disana itu sangat bagus suasananya. Aku suka disana, asal kau tahu. Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya kalau kau tidak suka?"

Sebelum Baekhyun menjawab pertayaan Luhan, terdengar teriakan para yeoja.

"FIXO! CHANYEOL OPPA!"

"SEHUN OPPA!"

Teriakan itu membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menolehkan kepala mereka dimana asal teriakan itu dan untuk siapa. _'Kyungsoo?'_ batin Baekhyun. Ia masih tak menyangka bahwa temannya itu masuk kedalam kelompok seperti itu. Bahkan, ia masih mengingat jelas bahwa Kyungsoo sangat membenci yang namanya jadi 'populer'. Tapi kenapa? Apa Kyungsoo sudah berubah pikiran selama ia tinggal ke Jepang? Pertanyaan it terus berputar dikepalanya, matanya tak lepas dari pandangannya terhadap Kyungsoo yang dirangkul sendiri oleh ketua kelompoknya, Park Chanyeol.

"Lu, bukannya kyungsoo sangat membenci masuk kedalam kelompok seperti itu?" tanyanya kepada Luhan.

"Entahlah Baek, aku juga bingung. Tiga hari setelah kau pergi, ia berubah. Tak ingin aku sapa, dan kalau aku sapa ia selalu mengelak." Terang Luhan.

" _Jinjja?_ Woah.. Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu.." tanya Baekhyun pelan, sehinga yang hanya mendengar mereka berdua.

Ia memperhatikan dari ujung matanya. Apa saja yang mereka perbuat dengan Kyungsoo. Memerintah Kyungsoo untuk mengambilkan mereka makanan, memesankan semua pesanan mereka. Baekhyun sungguh tak tahan melihat temannya diperlakukan seperti itu. Jika saja Luhan tak menahan tangan Baekhyun, mungkin ia sudah pergi ketempat perkumpulan FIXO itu.

" _Andwe_ Baek. Kau akan mendapat masalah jika berurusan dengan mereka." Larang Luhan.

"Tapi Lu, aku tak suka Kyungsoo diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku akan bertanya langsung dengan Kyungsoo, bukan dengan si tiang. Arra?" selepas Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat duduknya, Luhan hanya bisa berharap semoga Baekhyun tak nekat untuk mendatangi kelompok itu.

Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggu pesanan. Baekhyun lihat, Kyungsoo sedang termenung. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." panggil Baekhyun pelan. Ia sesekali melirik kearah perkumpulan itu, ia juga tak ingin mendapat masalah.

"Astaga!" kagetnya. "Ba-baekhyun-ah.. Kenapa kau kesini eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo sangat pelan sehingga hanya mereka yang mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau jadi anggota FIXO? Bukannya kau sangat membenci menjadi populer?" tanya Baekhyun tak kalah pelannya.

"Aku-" belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya, ia sudah dipanggil oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kenapa lama sekali? Kita sudah lapar." Teriaknya dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah, nee! Makanannya baru selesai, Jongin-ssi," jawabnya. "Aku duluan Baek. Jangan temui aku lagi, arra." Bisiknya sebelum ia kembali ketempat duduk FIXO itu.

' _Ck, aneh sekali tingkahnya.'_ Batin Baekhyun. Ia pun kembali ketempat duduknya bersama Luhan. Dalam langkahnya menuju tempat duduk itu, sepasang mata meliriknya hingga ia duduk tepat didepan Luhan dan beranjak dari sana. Sepasang mata itu masih setia menatapnya hingga hilang dari pandangan matanya.

' _Kau belum berubah juga, baek..'_ batin seseorang itu.

Tak disangka, dua pasang mata lagi juga menatap kepergian Luhan dan Baekhyun.

' _Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengamu?'_ batin seseorang itu pula.

' _Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Seoul, pendek?'_ batin seseorang juga.

.

.

.

 ** _IS THAT YOU?_**

.

.

.

Pelajaran yang membuat Baekhyun bosan pun tiba. Ia sangat membenci pelajaran maupun gurunya. Bahasa Inggris. Baekhyun memilih untuk menidurkan kepalanya dimeja sebentar dan sebelum kepalanya sampai diatas meja, nama ia pun dipanggil oleh guru tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Park soensaengnim, guru pelajaran itu. "Angkat kepalamu! Dimana sopan santunmu?!" sambungnya.

"Nde, soesaegnim." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengangkatkan kepalanya dibanding ia harus mendapat masalah dan namanya dibicarakan oleh orang lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena kamu sudah hampir melanggar peraturan saya, kerjakan yang saya buat dipapan ini." Perintahnya

Dengan langkah malas, Baekhyun pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju papa tulis itu. Ia sebenarnya sangat malas menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu. Seperti ada trauma tersendiri baginya. Menjadi pusat perhatian mengingatkannya pada kejadian masa lalu. Ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tak ingin mengingat sama sekali masalahnya itu.

Baekhyun mengambil spidol yang ditangan gurunya dan mengerjakan apa yang disuruh oleh gurunya tadi. Terkejut. Itulah kata yang pas untuk reaksi gurunya, padahal ini adalah pelajaran yang baru ia ingin terangkan kepada muridnya. Tetapi, Byun Baekhyun, menyelesaikan pertanyaan itu dengan mudah dan benar. Ia pun meletakkan kembali spidolnya dimeja guru dan kembali ketempat duduknya. Semua murid memandanginya dengan ekspresi tak percaya, begitu pula dengan gurunya.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah? Setahu saya, saem, itu jawabannya. Saya sudah mempelajarinya kemarin," ia melihat keseluruh siswa termasuk Luhan. Dan dengan ekspresi bertanya Luhan memandangi Baekhyun. _'ya! Kita baru saja ingin memasuki pelajaran itu. Dimana kau belajar, eoh?'_ seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, Baekhyun pun langsung menjawab,

"Saya belajar di les, saem." Jelasnya. Barulah helaan nafas gurunya itu keluar secara perlahan.

"B-baiklah, Byun Baekhyun. Terima kasih sudah menjawabnya, dan saya akan menjelaskan ini kembali." Park soensaengnim pun mejelaskan apa yang sudah Baekhyun kerjakan didepan tadi.

* * *

Selesai menerangkan dan memberi tugas, Park soensaengnim pun memanggil Baekhyun untuk keruangannya saat jam pulang sudah tiba. Ia ingin menanyakan suatu hal terhadap Baekhyun. Bukan masalah tadi, hanya saja ia sangat ingin tahu tentang sesuatu. Setelah ia memberikan tugas, ia pun keluar dari kelas dan menuju keruangannya.

 _KRING... KRING... KRING..._

Bel pulang sekolah telah dibunyikan oleh penjaga sekolah. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Terkecuali kelas 'khusus', mereka masih belajar seperti biasanya. Dan dua namja yang masih berada dikelasnya. Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Baek, bagaimana bisa kau menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sama sekali dibahas oleh guru Park tadi?" tanya Luhan

"Molla~ hanya saja, aku mengikuti pikiran dan kata hatiku, Lu." Ungakap Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Hm, tak heran jika kepala sekolah menambah masa beasiswa mu sampai ke universtas, Baek." Ada sedikit nada kecewa diperkataan Luhan ini.

"Yaa.. Luhanie, jangan seperti itu. Kau juga akan mendapat rekomendasi dari kepala sekolah untuk kuliahmu nanti,"

"Jeongmal? Ah, kau pasti bercanda kan, Baek haha kau ini bisa saja.." candanya.

"Baiklah jka kau tak percaya, juga tak apa. Ah, kajja~ aku harus keruangan Park seonsaengnim Lu, jika kau ingin duluan, duluan saja. Aku tak tahu berapa lamanya, annyeong~" Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendrian didalam kelasnya.

* * *

Luhan berjalan keluar kelas dan memilih menunggu Baekhyun dilapangan basket, tepatnya dibangku penontonnya. Luhan mengeluarkan _earphone_ nya dan menyambungkannya diponsel miliknya. Sebuah instrumen mengalun ditelinganya dan ia bernyanyi sesuai instrumen yang terdengar ditelinganya. Instrumen ini untuk lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan nanti disebuah _cafe_ miliknya. Yap, Luhan adalah seorang penyanyi cafe. Ia hanya iseng saja untuk bernyanyi disana.

Sementara, Baekhyun yang berada didalam ruangan Park seonsaengnim pun masih berdiam tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Saya tanya sekali lagi denganmu, Baekhyun-sii. Mengapa kau kabur dari sekolahmu disana? Apa biayanya kurang? Apa-"

"Coba saja jika anda yang berada disana. Mungkin anda akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku, bukan? Sudahlah samchoon, aku lelah, ingin pulang saja."

Perkataan Park seonsaengnim terpotong begitu saja oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tak taha lagi berlama – lama didalam ruangan ini, rasanya ia ingin keluar saja.

"Aku pulang dulu, permisi." Tuntasnya. Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalka ruangan itu dan merogoh ponselnya didalam tasnya. Tak sadar, saat ia asik merogoh tasnya, ia menabrak seseorang didepannya dan ia terjatuh kelantai.

"Ah, maafkan-" belum sempat ia melanjutkan ucapannya, ia melihat siapa yang ia tabrak barusan.

"ah, Yifan-sii? Ah, mianhe, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Ini kesalahanku yang tak melihat jalan karena aku sedang mencari ponselku," ucapnya sambil ia berdiri.

Hanya dibalas anggukan dan orang yang ditabrak Baekhyun tadi hanya melangkah melaluinya. ' _Dasar, sombong'_ begitulah batin Baekhyun. Saat ia ingin menghubungi Luhan, ia melihat Kyungsoo dan anggota FIXO keluar dari kelas 'khusus' mereka.

' _woah, pantas saja dinamakan kelas khusus, disaat orang sudah pulang mereka masih saja belajar, ckck'_ cibir Baekhyun didalam hati. Saat ia melihat Kyungsoo, ia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo dikantin dan perkataan Luhan yang untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan mereka, terutama ketua mereka. Dengan langkah biasa, Baekhyun melewati mereka dengan degupan jantung yang sangat ia benci, takut. Degupan itu selalu membuatnya mengingat masa lalu yang tak ingin ia ingat.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" panggil salah satu dari mereka yang membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun bungkam, tangannya sudah mengepal.

"Kau menjatuhkan nametag mu, ambilah sebelum dibuang ketempat sampah." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun tak membalikkan tubuhnya atau merespon sedikit pun, ia memilih untuk bungkam sampai saat mereka pergi darinya.

Mendengar suara kaki yang menjauh yang artinya mereka sudah pulang dan menuju parkiran, Baekhyun pun membalikkan badan dan berjongkok untuk mengambil nametag miliknya yang terjatuh tadi. Saat tangannya mencapai nametag itu, sebuah sepatu lebih tepatnya kaki seorang menginjak tangannya hingga membuat Baekhyun meringis dan melihat siapa pemilik kaki tersebut. Mata mereka bertemu, ia sangat membenci mata ini.

"Kau..." ucap mereka bersamaan dengan nada yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Helaaaaw!

gimana niy di chapt 1 ini, apa yang telah kalian temukan? wkwk

bb mau perkenalkan yg nulis cerita ini.

Namanya Dyah Meilly tapi sebut saja mawar, gandeng canda. Dia sejenis lah sama aku, cbhs bingid. bokep bingid. dia emang suka ber imagine imagine gitu dey. biasanya di post nya di note grup FYG(fouryadonggirlz) gaje kan? tapi yeah here we are.

btw gua mau berbagi sedikit ke pea an nya mei wkwk

jadi waktu bikin nama grup, kita ber4 bingung. trus dia muncul dengan capslock biwkwk 'CCM' mungkin kalian berpikir apakah itu CCM? Mei bermaksud CCM adalah Cantik Cantik Manis. tapi apa yang sebenarnya ia tulis?

Cantik Cantik Mani...

Mani...

Mani...

WHAT THE FVCK MANI

Tidak kah kalian berpikir seberapa ternoda otak kami;)

/ngakak guling guling/

dah lah segitu saja babibu nya.

hmmmm, ada baik nya kita menghargai karya seseorang bukan? entah berupa kritik saran ataupun pujian, so mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**

Ini ff yaoi, boyslove, boysxboys, so dont read if you dont like. Untuk menghindari yg namanya bash lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo gasuka yaa...

INI FF BUKAN BUATAN BB YA! Salah satu member FYG (named Mei) minta tolong post di ffn bb. Tapi tetep yaoi dan selamanya yaoi kok hehehe. Namun pengeditan dan segalanya tetaplah author bb yang menulis. So dont blame at her if u found so much mistakes. typo i mean, or other..

 **Author**

Barbie Baekhyun

 **Main Cast**

BYUN BAWKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

 **Support Cast**

OOH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

KRIS WU

KIM JONG IN

DO KYUNGSOO

 **Rating**

T

 **Genre**

Drama, hurt.

.

.

.

.

 **BARBIEBAEK PRESENT**

.

.

.

 _ **IS THAT YOU?**_

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~

.

.

.

.

"Baek, apa yang ia katakan padamu tadi? Apa ia menyuruhmu untuk mengerjaka soal – soal yang belum kita pelajari? Kau terlihat sedang seperti berfikir. Apa ia memberimu tugas yang banyak? Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Aku bicara padamu, eoh?!" oceh Luhan sedari tadi mereka berjalan.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearah Luhan.

"Mian, Lu. Aku sedang berfikir, kenapa dia tak percaya padaku? Padahal yang kukerjakan tadi bener bukan?" bohongnya. Baekhyun tak ingin ada yang tahu hubungannya dengan Park seonsaengnim itu. Lalu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah masing – masing.

"Karena, kita sama sekali belum belajar itu, Baek. Lagipula darimana juga kau tahu itu? Aku saja bingung, kau sama sekali tak memerhatikan dia kulihat, tapi kau bisa." Jelas Luhan

"Ya, aku membaca buku dirumah, Lu" tuntasnya. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan karena Luhan tak ingin memperpanjang debatannya dengan Baekhyun yang berakhir Baekhyun marah padanya.

"Ah iya!" ucap Baekhyun tiba – tiba yang membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Wae? Kau mengagetkan ku saja, Baek.." tanya Luhan

"Aku harus pergi ke supermarket, Lu. Kau duluan saja, ne. Annyeong~" Baekhyun pun menyebrangi jalan dan berlari menuju supermarket yang tak jauh dari mereka tadi. Luhan pun sudah biasa ditinggal seperti ini oleh Baekhyun. Ia pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

Sesampai Baekhyun didepan supermarket itu, ia masuk kedalam dan menuju tempat makanan instan. Ia memilih beberapa makanan dan memilih beberapa minuman yang untuk persiapannya dirumah nanti. Saat ia ingin mengambil ramyun, bersamaan dengan seseorang yang ingin mengambilnya juga.

"Oh? Yifan-ssi, annyeonghaseyo," salamnya "Kau ingin ramyun ini? Ah, silahkan saja," ujarnya.

" Tidak jadi. Kau saja." Ucap Yifan dan pergi kekasir sambil membawa makanan lain ditangannya.

"Ck, dasar manusia es." Umpat Baekhyun pelan dan kembali memilih beberapa bahan makanan juga dan menuju kekasir.

Setelah Baekhyun membayar semua belanjaannya, ia pun keluar dari supermarket dan berjalan kerumahnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan seseorang disekolah yang menginjak tangannya pelan tadi.

* * *

" _Kau..." ucap mereka bersamaan._

" _Kapan kau pulang dari Jepang?"_

" _Buat apa kau peduli?" Baekhyun pun menarik tangannya yang sedikit merah karena diinjak._

" _Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau kembali, Baek.." masih tetap bertanya_

" _Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Apa pedulimu, eoh!" teriak Baekhyun tepat dimukanya._

" _Tak usah kau sok peduli lagi denganku, Sehun. Aku tidak butuh lagi dengan sikap pedulimu itu, jadi jangan mengangguku lagi." Ucap Baekhyun yang tersirat amarah dan melangkah menjauh dari Sehun._

" _Kyungsoo.." Nama itu membuat langkah kaki Baekhyun seketika berhenti. "Apa ia temanmu? Teman dekatmu atau hanya sekedar teman biasa?"_

 _Emosi Baekhyun akhirnya memuncak. Ia kembal menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri tepat didepannya dan menatap yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya._

" _Jangan pernah kalian sentuh dia sedikitpun. Kau paham bukan maksudku? Jika aku lihat kalian menyakitinya. Kalian akan bermasalah kembali denganku." Baekhyun mendorong bahu Sehun sedikit keras sehingga membuat Sehun mundur kebelakang. Sehun menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan menatap punggung itu menjauh darinya._

' _Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Baek..' batin Sehun saat melihat punggung itu hilang dari pandangannya. 'Kau masih Byun Baekhyun yang ditakuti, tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kekuasaan tidak lagi berpihak padamu, Baek.' Sehun pun kembali parkiran. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang melihat mereka hingga akhir._

' _Ada hubungan apa kau dengan si pendek itu, Sehun?' ia pun pergi ketika melihat Sehun ingin pergi dari tempatnya._

* * *

Sesampai Baekhyun didepan gedung apartemennya, ia merasakan firasat yang tidak menyenangkan. Tak tahu jelas apa itu, yang jelas melihat dua mobil sedan hitam terparkir didepan pintu masuk apartemen itu membuat firasatnya memburuk. Baekhyun mengabaikan firasatnya itu dan mencoba menaiki lift dan menuju kekamarnya. Cerita punya cerita, disini, Baekhyun dan Luhan tinggal dalam satu gedung apartemen. Mereka hanya berbeda dua lantai saja. Kembali lagi kecerita, saat Baekhyun sampai pada lantai kamarnya, perasaannya semakin tak enak. Ia menggenggam kuat kantong belanjaan yang ia bawa dan berjalan menuju kekamarnya. Dan ya, firasatnya memang buruk. Ia melihat ada enam orang memakai jas rapi berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Permisi ahjussi, saya ingin masuk kedalam kamar saya," ujarnya kepada orang tersebut.

"Maaf Tuan Byun, kami diperintahkan untuk membawa anda kembali kerumah." Ucap formal dari salah satu mereka.

"Kembali kerumah? Tapi disinilah rumah-" sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan omongannya, lengannya tiba – tiba saja dipegang dan sedikit ditarik oleh dua orang pengawa itu.

"Ini perintah, tuan. Anda harus mengikutinya" ucap seseorang yang memakai dasi yang berbeda dari yang lain. Oh, sepertinya ia pemimpin dari mereka.

"Lepas!" Baekhyun menghentakkan lengannya sehingga pengawal yang memegangnya tadi terepas dari lengannya. "Aku takkan pernah kembali keneraka itu lagi. Dengarkan itu baik – baik dan sampaikan pada atasanmu, paham!" ucap Baekhyun tegas. Ia memaksakan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, aka tetapi ia tak bisa menerobos yang menghalangi pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf sekali lagi Tuan Byun, jika kau tak ingin, kami terpaksa akan memaksamu untuk ikut." Dua orang pengawal lagi membantu pengawal yang tadi memegang lengan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan! Aku bilang lepaskan aku! Akh! Ya!" Baekhyun terus berteriak akan tetapi pengawal itu tetap bungkap dan terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk ikut. Belanjaan dan kunci kamarnya terjatuh begitu saja didepan kamar miliknya. Suara teriakan Baekhyun terus terdengar hingga _lobby_ dan segera mungkin pengawal memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam mobil yang ia lihat tadi. Sedangkan tiga pengawal lagi masuk kedalam mobil satunya lagi.

Sepertinya salah satu cara membuat Baekhyun tenang adalah obat bius. Sekretaris Lee merasa sangat bersalah sekali ketika ia harus menutup hidung Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan ini ketika berjalan menuju mobil itu. Baekhyun pingsan karena obat itu dan ia dibawa ke 'neraka' yang ia benci itu.

 _TING!_

Tak lama setelah itu, lift berbunyi tanda berhenti pada lantai ke 14. Seorang namja keluar dari lift tersebut dan menuju kamar 146 itu. Ketika ia sampai didepan kamar itu, ia melihat dua plastik belanjaan dan sebuah kunci kamar yang tertulis angka kamar disana.

.

.

.

 _ **IS THAT YOU?**_

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.." lirihnya, dengan perasaan cemas ia langsung menghubungi nomor Baekhyun dan menunggu jawaban telfonnya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tak diangkat sama sekali oleh pemilik nomor itu, ia mencoba sekali lagi.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif-_

' _Tidak aktif? Tadi aktif dan sekarang tidak. Ada apa denganmu, Baek..'_ batin Luhan.

Baekhyun dan dia berjanji untuk berkolaborasi di _cafe_ miliknya itu. Sebenarnya, tak seutuhnya cafe itu miliknya, itu cafe pemberian oleh pamannya. Itu tidak penting, sekarang yang lebih penting, kemana Baekhyun pergi? Benaknya terus bertanya – tanya kemanakah Baekhyun pergi? Kenapa belanjaan dan kunci kamarnya ditinggal begitu saja. Ponsel Luhan berbunyi,

 _Paman is calling..._

Paman Luhan sudah menghubunginya, yang artinya sebentar lagi ia tampil. Seharusnya malam ini malam khusus ia tampil bersama Baekhyun, tetapi apa boleh buat, Baekhyun tak tahu ia harus cari kemana. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe dan menunggu Baekhyun kembali.

* * *

Sebuah mobil sport memasuki area perkarangan rumah dan berhenti hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil itu dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Darimana saja kau, Chanyeol?" tanya sang ayah dari ruang tv

Tanpa mempedulikan omongan ayahnya, Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan sedikit membantingkan pintu.

"Ada apa lagi dengan anakmu, yeobo?" tanya sang istri sambil membawakan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Ntahlah, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Semenjak kita pindah ke Seoul lagi, membuatnya berubah drastis," terang ayah Chanyeol.

Keluarga Park pindah ke Seoul sudah menginjak empat tahun. Selama ini, mereka tinggal di Swiss untuk pengobatan Chanyeol dikarenakan sesuatu hal. Sebenarnya, di Seoul Chanyeol bisa mendapati pengobata yang maksimal, hanya saja Tuan Park tidak ingin Chanyeol hanya mendapat pengobatan yang pas – pasan. Dan untung saja, dokter kenalan milik tuan Park sedang bekerja di Swiss dan ia memilih untuk melakukan pengobatan Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol merebahkan badannya kekasur saat ia memasuki kamarnya tadi. Ia memejamkan matanya tanda sedikit lelah dan sedang berfikir. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia sangat lelah ternyata dan memilih untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya itu. Ponsel miliknya berdering, ia tak mendengarnya,

 _3 panggilan tak terjawab: Oh Sehun_

 _1 pesan masuk: Oh Sehun_

.

.

 _ **IS THAT YOU?**_

.

.

"Ck! Kenapa ia tak menjawab telfonnya? Ini sudah jam berapa? Apa ia tak pulang?" tanya Jongin. Jongin menggunakan ponsel milik Sehun untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Ponselnya? Sedang dalam pengisian battrey.

"Bersabarlah Jongin, mungkin ia sedang bersiap – siap. Tunggu saja" ucap Sehun

"Arraseo. Ah, kau ikutkan hun? Ayolah, masa hanya aku dengan Chanyeol saja. Yifan sudah aku ajak dan dia menolak masih dengan alasan yang sama," pinta Jongin pada Sehun

"Kalian ingin kemana saja aku tak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa ikut. Aku tidak percaya denganmu, Jongin. Kau bilang pergi ke cafe, ternyata kau mengajak kami ke club waktu itu." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin tertawa, ia ingat betul ketika mengajak teman – temannya ke cafe yang katanya itu adalah miliknya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah club dimana berisikan yeoja – yeoja dengan pakaian yang sangat minim. Untuk hiburan saja, begitulah alasan yang ia gunakan ketika itu.

"Tidak Hun, tidak. Ini benar – benar _cafe_. Aku berjanji, ini memang sebuah cafe milik temannya pamanku. Dan katanya, akan ada live musik. Dan mungkin kita bisa menyalurkan bakat kita? Haha." Ujar Jongin.

"Cih, bakat kepalamu. Baiklah aku akan ikut, jika ini terjadi lagi akan ku bunuh kau, Jongin" ancam Sehun dengan sela bercanda

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi,

 _Chanyeol is calling..._

Jongin pun mengangkat sambungan itu dan berbiara dengan Chanyeol. Cukup lama ia berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan akhrirnya selesai. Jongin memberikan ponsel itu lagi ke Sehun.

"Wae? Ia tak ikut?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat wajah Jongin yang tiba – tiba berubah.

"Kita disuruh menjemputnya dan membawa Kyungsoo. Apa kau yakin, Hun?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Sehun berfikir sejenak dan membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, kajja kita menjemput Kyungsoo dahulu dan setelah itu jemput Chanyeol. Kajja" ajak Sehun dan mengambil kunci mobil miliknya itu dan bergegas menuju garasi rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun di papah ketika memasuki rumah besar itu dan disambut oleh pemilik rumah itu. Tuan Byun hanya memandangi putra kesayangannya itu dan mendekatinya. Saat tuan Byun ingin mendekatinya, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya,

"Jangan mendekatiku," ucapnya dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia melepaskan rangkulan para pengawal dan para pengawal itu bersikeras tak ingin melepasnya.

"Biarkan saja, kalian pergilah" ucap atasan mereka dan pengawal itu pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Duduklah-"

"Ada perlu apa kau menyeretku kesini, tuan Byun?"

Belum selesai yang lebih tua menyelesaikan ucapannya, sudah dipotong oleh Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Hahaha" tuan Byun hanya bisa tertawa. Ia tak sangka, putra nya telah berubah drastis semenjak kabur dari rumah itu.

"Menyeretmu? Tidak, Baek. Appa tidak menyeretmu kemari" jelas yang ternyata ia adalah Appa Baekhyun.

"Cih, Appa? Apa masih pantas kau menyebut dirimu appa?!" teriak Baekhyun kepada ayahnya.

"Baekhyun!" suara yeoja yang kira – kira sudah berumur 30-an memanggil nama itu. "Apa menurutmu, kau juga pantas berteriak didepan appa mu itu?" tanya nya dengan nada lembut akan tetapi tegas.

"Mwoya? Appa? Aku tak pernah merasa mempunyai appa seperti dia, eomma" ungkap Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat membenci ayahnya, karena ayahnya ia tak bisa menikmati masa anak – anaknya.

"Duduklah dahulu nak, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Ucap sang ayah dengan sabar. Ia tahu, jika amarah dibalas dengan amarah, maka takkan selesai sebuah masalah. Ayah Baekhyun memilih untuk mengalah saja.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai ayahku." Ucap Baekhyun dan ia pun duduk sesuai dengan perintah eomma nya.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau pulang dari Jepang? Bukannya ayah-" belum selesai sang ayah menyelesaikan perkataannya, sudah dipotong kembali oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka dengan keberadaanku? Apa kau merasa terganggu lagi"

"Baekhyun! Dengarkan appa mu!" bentak sang eomma, "Apa ini pelajaran yang kau dapat disana? Memotong perkataan orang tua? Ne?" tanya sang eomma. Belum Baekhyun menjawab, suara yeoja kira – kira berumur sekitar 15 tahun memasuki rumah.

"Appa~ Eomm-" ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang sedikit asing dimatanya.

"Aeri-ya, itu oppamu-"

"Aku pergi," perkataan sang eomma dipotong begitu saja oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, tak lupa tatapan tajamnya ke arah yeoja yang masih berdiri dan diam didepan pintu. Ia bisa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang terdengar oleh telinganya,

"Selamat bersenang – senang, uri dongsaeng." Baekhyun menekan kata – kata diakhirnya dan melangkah menuju keluar rumah.

Sang adik hanya bisa menatap kedua orangtua nya, meminta banyak penjelasan tentang namja yang baru saja melewati dan memanggilnya, dongsaeng. Selama ini, ia hanya tahu bahwa ia hidup sendiri didalam rumah itu bersama ayah dan ibunya dan beberapa maid mereka. Dan tiba – tiba saja, seseorang datang dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'uri dongsaeng' itu seolah – olah mereka dekat dan mempunyai sebuah hubungan. Aeri hanya tidak tahu, siapa namja yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang seolah – olah mereka mempunyai hubungan dan siapa namja itu.

"Eomma.. Appa... Nugu.." tanya Aeri ragu, "Oppa. Kakak kamu, Aeri. Maafkan Appa dan Eomma selama inni menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kamu mempunyai kakak." Jelas sang Appa.

Aeri hanya tertegun. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dikepalanya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia pergi ke kamarnya. Biarkan saja pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan dikepalanya, mungkin ada saatnya pertanyaan itu sudah cukup akan ia tanyakan kepada orang tua nya.

Didalam taxi, Baekhyun mengingat kembali kejadian dikediamannya itu. Dongsaeng-nya. Adiknya sudah tumbuh dewasa, sudah remaja dan sangat cantik. Ia kembali teringat dimasa – masa itu kembali, dimana ia sangat sayang kepada adiknya begitu pun eomma dan appa nya, yang sangat sayang padanya. Hingga suatu kejadian yang mengaruskan ia menjauh dari adik yang amat ia sayangi itu.

" _Baekhyun-ah, appa ingin berbicara denganmu."_

" _Waeyo, appa?" anak yang berumur 7 tahun bertanya pada sang ayah._

" _Baekhyun ingin sekali ke Jepang kan?" tanya sang ayah kepada anaknya_

" _Nee! Baekhyun ingin sekali kesana, waeyo appa? Eoh? Appa ingin mengajak kita ke Jepang?Yeaaay~!" ucap anak itu dengan gembira. Tanpa ada sedikit rasa sedih , sang ayah mengatakan hal yang membuat hati anak itu hancur. Harapan sang anak yang mengharapkan kedua orangtuanya ikut bersama ke negara sakura itu, pupus sudah._

" _Tidak. Kau pergi sendiri, nanti ada Park ahjussi yang menjemputmu dibandara. Dan barang – barangmu sudah didepan rumah." Tanpa ada rasa bersalah ataupun sedih, sang ayah berkata seperti itu kepada anak yang baru berumur 7 tahun._

 _Entah anak ini pintar dan cepat menangkap maksud dari ayahnya atau apapun itu, ia bertanya kepada sang ayah,_

" _Appa mengusirku?" tanya bocah ini lirih. Hatinya semakin hancur ketika melihat anggukan sang ayah dan mutiara dari mata anak ini jatuh tanpa aba – aba._

" _Appa mengusirku? Waeyo, appa? Waeyo..." tanya sang anak dalam isakannya, ia tak menyangka fakta bahwa ayah kandungnya sendiri mengusirnya dari rumah._

" _Cepatlah, taxi itu sudah menunggu, nanti kau bisa terlambat. Ya! Bawa dia secepatnya kedalam taxi." Perintah sang ayah kepada anak buahnya_

" _APPA! AKU TIDAK MAU APPA! APPA! JEBALL! HIKS!" teriak sang anak didalam tangisannya._

 _Hanya karena tubuhnya dalam kondisi yang lemah ia hanya bisa pasrah dan masuk kedalam taxi itu. Ia sama sekali belum berpamitan dengan eomma nya dan adik kecilnya. Apa mereka tak ingin melihatku lagi? Hingga eomma dan adiknya tak sudi melihatnya lagi? Baekhyun kecil hanya bisa menunduk dan bulir airmata perlahan – lahan turun membasahi pipinya._

 _Perasaannya sangat hancur. Pertama, ia dituduh oleh orangtua temannya hampir membunuh anak mereka padahal, ia bermaksud menyelamatkan anak itu akan tetapi anak itu terbentur oleh kesalahannya sendiri. Ia sudah berusaha menjelaskan tetapi tak didengar oleh mereka. Yang kedua, dia diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri. Tidak tahu alasan yang jelas, ia hanya menebak fakta bahwa appa nya tak mau orang tahu, bahwa Baekhyun adalah anaknya. Baekhyun yakin, fakta kalau Baekhyun ingin membunuh anak dari keluarga terpandang sudah tersebar. Maka dari itu, ayahnya tak ingin di cap sebagai ayah dari seorang pembunuh._

" _Aku membencimu, appa." Mulai saat itu, Baekhyun membenci ayahnya._

"Aku membencimu, appa." Perkataan itu terucap kembali oleh Baekhyun didalam kondisi yang hampir sama.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Uh, hi! IS THAT YOU? kembali di chapter 2. Sebelumnya aku mau mohon maaf karena DIFFERENCE belum sempet update. tapi udah jadi kok next chapt nya, cuma agak males edit edit nya hehehe.

Liburan ini pengen jadi reader dulu aja wkwk.

Btw makasih yang udah sempet review yaaaa.. mohon maaf atas penantian panjangnya terhadap ff DIFFERENCE ku wkwk.

hmm, seperti biasa... bukan kah lebih baik kita menghargai karya orang lain yang sudah kita nikmati? aku cukup sedih baca view nya banyak tapi reviewnya jauh bgt sama pembaca hehe.

review yaaaa3 saranghae'-'


End file.
